Heart and Soul
by SunAngel
Summary: What happens when the ones you trust the most betray you in the most painful way? When there is no one left to trust in and you feel that you don't belong on the planet any longer? Well, you'll just have to wait and see what fate and destiny have in store
1. background and Bitter Betrayel

Heart and Soul  
  
Chapter one-Background and Bitter Betrayal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, unfortunately. I do however own the character, Aurora Kaye  
  
Ages:  
  
Serena Tsukino: 14  
  
Inner scouts: 14  
  
Outer scouts: 17  
  
Darian: 19  
  
Harry/Hermione/Ron/Malfoy: 14  
  
Hello, my name is Aurora Kaye when I am in my human form. I am also known as Sailor Utopia. I am not known to the sailor scouts for I am the hidden scout. Not many know of me and those who do are a privileged few. I am also the guardian of the Dimension Gate. I have been around since the dawn of time and shall be here forever for I am immortal and nothing can kill me except myself but then I will still be reborn into a new body and will regain my powers and duties once more. I possess all the powers of the scouts and warriors of every dimension and much more.  
  
I have been watching over the one who is my opposite in every way but duty and power. You know her as Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, the White Moon Princess, and the future Sailor Cosmos. Serena is running towards the Shinto temple now that her time in detention is finished and there is a meeting there later today. Ah, there is Sailor Uranus otherwise known as Amara Tenoh the famous racecar driver. Accompanied by her partner and girlfriend Michelle Kaioh, the famous violinist and Sailor Neptune.  
  
*Down on the street*  
  
"Hey koneko*, you wanna ride?" called Amara over to the hurricane Serena coming to a halt.  
  
"Sure and thanks Amara! I have to get to the temple for a scout meeting. I'll actually be on time this time! "Said Serena in an excited manner.  
  
"That's great Serena. That's where we are headed as well. So how have things been going for you? "Asked the always kind and polite Michelle.  
  
"Great and I got a 75% on my last test thanks to you Michelle, thank you so much for helping me study. I can't wait to show the girls!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
A fleeting flash of hatred and disgust passed through the two outer scouts eyes at the mention of the inner scouts. It was a well-known fact between the scouts and those who knew them that the outers never cared for the company of the inners; there was always a barrier between them.  
  
Then the car pulled up to the temple and all three girls hopped out and began their walk up the stairs to the temple. As they were about to open the door to the fire room where the meeting would be held, they heard what was being said by the inners and Darien.  
  
"I swear I am so sick of babysitting that little baby, Serena!" Rei could be heard saying.  
  
"I know she isn't a true princess even I would make a better princess and queen than she would." Mina said.  
  
" She still hasn't figured out that I am in love with you Rei and not her. She still believes that her and I are going to be together forever supposedly." Darien said with a cruel tone in his voice as he spoke of Serena," she still doesn't know she only around until Rini and crystal Tokyo have come about."  
  
"Well we'll deal with her then, until then we still have to keep up the façade that we like her and are her friends. Then after we get what we want we can kick her out but not till after what is to came has come, agreed?" inquired Ami.  
  
*Outside the room*  
  
Amara was standing totally rigid with her hands curled in fists while Michelle was comforting the emotionally wounded and soon to be crying Serena. That was when I decided to make my appearance.  
  
Vocab.  
  
*Koneko - kitten  
  
Well, what do you think? Send me your comments please and I'll try and get the next chap. out soon.  
  
~Sun Angel~ 


	2. Unexpected Appearances

Heart and Soul  
  
Chapter Two - Unexpected Appearances  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, unfortunately. I do however own the character, Aurora Kaye  
  
Ages:  
  
Serena Tsukino: 14  
  
Inner scouts: 14  
  
Outer scouts: 17  
  
Darien: 19  
  
Harry/Hermione/Ron/Malfoy: 14  
  
  
  
Well, time to go and do my job, which may I inform you usually entails me pissing quite a few people of but hey whatever gets the job done right?! I know that Serena is hurt and I will do all in my power to help her be happy once again, and I mean anything. Well here goes everything.  
  
*Back with Serena and the outers*  
  
"TIME FREEZE!" could be heard by all the occupants around before everything was stopped temporarily.  
  
Serena, Michelle, and Amara looked all about them to try and decipher where the voice originated from. That is when their gaze noticed the light being produced a few feet ahead of them. Then after a bright flash, a sailor scout not know to them appeared. She wore the basic sailor outfit yet altered quite a bit. The bodysuit of it was colored silver while the skirt was a fiery red, not like that of sailor mars but a red that truly looked as if it were fire burning right there. Also all along the skirt was the design of dancing flames burning bright. The collar matched the skirt as well as the choker with the different planets; the sun and the sign of utopia in the center of a jewel that looked like a tiny galaxy perched in the center of the choker surrounded by the others. The gloves went up to her wrists with the fingers open. They were silver with red/orange flames dancing on them. They boots reached up to right below her knee and were silver with flames as well. She had hair to her mid-back the color of gold and the most stunning icy-silver eyes that could pierce through the coldest man or creature and make them cower in fear. But as they gazed upon Serena they softened considerably and came to hold a motherly love in them directed towards her.  
  
* Sailor Utopia's P.O.V. *  
  
"I'm am so sorry child I did not want this to happen but it seems that they have repeated that of their past actions and shall this time pay for them. Your mother did not want this to happen neither her, Pluto, or myself saw this. We had hoped that with a new life they would not go the same way they did before, but we were mistaken." I stated sadly. I could tell my tone held guilt for allowing these events to occur, as well as hate and venom towards that of the inner scouts and the earth prince.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded the ever protective and furious sailor of Uranus, Amara.  
  
"I am the hidden and forever immortal scout, Sailor Utopia at your service. I guard the dimensional gate and protect the galaxies along with Cosmos and the other alternate dimensions. I have tried to protect all of you but I fear I have failed."  
  
"You have not failed, as you said you did not foresee this thus you have not failed." Quietly stated the young princess.  
  
It still amazed me how forgiving one person could be such as that of my princess. And out of my pure love for my princess did I decide to do whatever I needed to, to make her happy once more.  
  
"Princess, I -"  
  
"No, call me Serena not princess I hate formalities!" stated the now annoyed Serena.  
  
"Of course Serena," I slightly chuckled while grinning," as I was saying before I am here to revive all of your memories of the moon kingdom and to take you someplace." I stated and then I walked over to the young princess, put my right hand over her forehead shut my eyes and concentrated on breaking the barrier that held her memories. Then after a few seconds the barrier broke giving way to things once forgotten. I then performed the same thing on Michelle and Amara. Once finished all four of our symbols were glowing proudly upon our heads.  
  
"Whoa" stated all three after the memories were unlocked.  
  
"Quite a mind rush, huh?" I asked with amusement in my voice, in return I received three vigorous nods." well are you ready to go to Hogwarts again?" I asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes but Rory-mama where are hotaru andtrista? And what should we do about the traitors?" inquired Serena.  
  
"I say we beat the crap out of all of them for betraying the princess!" exclaimed a furious Amara.  
  
"Amarah calm down." Stated the ever-silent Michelle. Amara as always listened to Michelle and calmed down immediately.  
  
"Well, serena, michelle, Amara I will deal with the traitors after I take you to Hogwarts and Hotaruand Trista will be meeting you there. Also do all of you remember what you learned during the silver millennium because you will be needing it." I both inquired and stated at the same time.  
  
"Yeah" all three chorused at once.  
  
"Then all of you step through the portal and you will be at the dimensional gate, wait there and I'll be with you in a little bit, after I take care of the idiots in the other room. There is a mirror there if you want to watch it may be interesting, all you have to do is touch it and say what you want to see."  
  
With that I created the portal and they walked through it with Serena first and Amara last, in which she didn't go fully through before exclaiming" hurt them, a lot for me"  
  
"Of course they will not go unpunished and painfully I might add for hurting the princess" and with that Amara was pulled through the portal by Michelle and the portal closed.  
  
"TIME UNFREEZE!"  
  
And with time back on it's normal flow I entered the fire room where my next mission would take place and the fate of the inner scouts and the earth prince would be decided.  
  
  
  
Well, there it is the next chapter hope you liked it. And please everybody review, I want to know what you think. Till next time bye.  
  
~ SunAngel ~  
  
P.s.- I'll try and get a picture of Sailor Utopia drawn and posted in my info section. 


	3. People Alert

Hey peoples I don't mean to bother you all but I really would like it if you would review my story. I would like to know how I am doing and if there are ideas for other stories and any for my current story. This is my first time writing one and I would like to know what you think.  
  
Thanks!  
  
~ SunAngel ~ 


End file.
